This invention pertains to opening grain bins for the storage of feed grains and more particularly to such a bin having an opening in its top and a closure for that opening which may be operated from ground level.
Feed grains, especially such grains as corn or milo are frequently stored from harvest for periods approaching twelve months and occasionally longer. Because these grains are frequently harvested while their moisture content is above the highest level for best storage, the grains are usually run through a dryer, but even after drying there is still a moisture content which may cause the grains to ferment. One of the best ways to prevent fermentation is to provide adequate ventilation.
Ventilation is frequently provided by causing ambient air to flow through the stored grains. In order to do this, an opening is formed in the top of the bin and provision is made for air to enter the bottom of the bin. This latter provision may be simply openings to allow air to enter and for natural convection to provide the circulating force; or a fan may be used to blow air through the bin. In either case, there must be a vent on the top of the bin for discharge of the air.
However there may be occasions when it is important that the top vent be closed; for example when the contents of the bin are relatively dry and the weather is inclement, it might be desirable to keep rain or snow out of the bin. At such times, it often is an unpleasant chore to climb a ladder in order to place a cap over the vent opening. It would be far easier to use a mechanism operable from ground level.
By my invention I provide such a mechanism. My device may be manually operated from adjacent the bin at ground level and provides positive movement for the cap both to open and to close the vent.